


Quiet Comfort

by SonnyDisposition



Series: Sanders Sides Human AU [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Twincest, remrom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyDisposition/pseuds/SonnyDisposition
Summary: Remus tries to comfort Roman when he's in one of his depressed states and it's all mushy and they cuddle.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Human AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829680
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Quiet Comfort

Remus always knows when Roman feels... well not his usual glittery self and although he knows he can't automatically make anything better and have all of his troubles go away, he can at least comfort him.

And that's exactly what he's gonna do, because gosh fucking darn it he loves Roman and he's gonna do everything in his power to try and make him feel a bit better.

It's late out at the moment but that doesn't matter, insomnia catches Roman hard when he's feeling like this, so Remus drags Roman out to the livingroom and plops them both down on the giant bean bag chair to have a quiet little movie night.

It won't keep Roman's attention, but the movie is more for background noise than anything. 

And as they're laying there snuggled up to each other in the dark, Roman turns his head into the crook of Remus' neck, wraps his leg around his torso and yawns.

He must be tired, he hasn't been able to sleep for almost three days now so Remus hopes that this will help him rest some.

Remus starts playing with his hair and Roman mumbles something in to his neck.

"What was that?" He softly asks.

Roman turns his head a tad to make it easier to talk "thank you."

Remus smiles and kisses the top of Roman's head "of course, I love ya Ro."

Roman lets a small almost smile cross his lips "and I you, I'm sorry that you have to deal with me."

"There's no 'have to' Ro, I want to because I love you and there's nothin you can do about it."

Roman glances away and doesn't say anything about that, but he does cling a bit tighter to him.

Remus just continues playing with his hair, giving him little pecks here and there and before he can give his next peck Roman turns his face and gives Remus his own kiss.

"I don't want to do anything about it, it's selfish of me but I don't ever want to let you go."

"No one said you had to and like hell I'd ever let anyone tear you away from me, so I guess we're both a little selfish, but hey we're allowed to be."

Roman smiles a bit more than his last one and Remus kisses him again before Roman snuggles back into his neck and sighs "I love you so much Rem, so so much, more than you can ever know."

"Doubtful, because I'm preeeeetty sure I love you perhaps a bit more."

"Impossible."

"Mmm, no I don't think so."

Roman scrunches his lips in thought "well, perhaps we love each other the same amount then."

"I'll agree to that."

They're quiet after that, and after about a half hour they're both asleep.

~~~

Remus blinks his eyes open and it's still dark, he tries to stretch out the kinks in his neck as best he could with Roman still clinging to him but fails and just accepts it.

They should probably move to their room, but he doesn't want to wake Roman, he needs to sleep and like fuck if he's going to ruin that.

So he braces himself and hoists them both up, he spectacularly doesn't fall as he gets to his feet; Roman in his arms koala style.

He quietly and gently as he can wobbles them to their room, softly kicks their door closed and deposits both of them on thier large bed, and as soon as he does Roman wraps his legs around Remus' and he's trapped again.

But when you think about it, is he really trapped when he never wants to leave?


End file.
